


A Forgotten Knight

by Grumpyhugs



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger Management, Angst, Erevard is an angery boi, I suck at tagging, Lots of Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpyhugs/pseuds/Grumpyhugs
Summary: Erevard was an orphaned Duskwight from Gridania. He ventured to Ishgard before the calamity seeking a better life; and fell into service of House Dzemael. When the Warrior of Light showed up in Ishgard, it changed everything he had come to love about the city. Including, his only friend.





	A Forgotten Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Erevard is an OC I kind of abandoned. I was going to RP him with a Grinnaux, but we kind of became distant and I scrapped the idea. This is one of the few short stories I've got of him still around. I may continue it, I may not. I may even incorporate him a little into the Grinnaux fic I also have on here. If you want to see what Erevard looks like; here he is! https://imgur.com/tJNa0DF

He knew later he'd regret the punch he dealt to the other man's face. Right now, he only saw red. Right now, his only regret was that his sword wasn't nearby.  
The 'Warrior of Light' had walked into the tavern, silence accompanied him. Even though he was an Elezen in this city; everyone knew his face.  
Of course, some respected him. Some even adored the bastard.  
Not Erevard.  
Since the arrival of the Warrior and his companions, Erevard's friends became restless. Grinnaux specifically, moreso after his accusations of heresy on them fell flat. Not only did he have to endure the sting of defeat, but something else happened to him. Erevard was not allowed to know the inner-workings of the Ward; what happened behind the closed doors of the Vault stayed there.  
However...  
Something out of the ordinary happened.  
Grinnaux was not one to show something was bothering him. Usually, they'd go for drinks, maybe start a fight or two and all would be well in the morning.  
He did not even touch his ale when they went for their regular drinks.  
Erevard knew it had to do with the failed trial, but what happened behind the doors he could never open?  
A while later, he had enough of an answer.  
The entire Ward, as well as the Archbishop, disappeared. The Warrior came back to the city astride a Dragon, and no one said a word against it.  
The Warrior and the newly appointed 'head of Ishgard' Aymeric would not comment on where the Ward went. Not many dared to ask. Some took to mourning their disappearance, mainly the nobles. The poor celebrated it.  
Erevard knew at the back of his mind they were dead, murdered. There was no other answer.  
He took to drinking himself into a stupor the moment he got off-duty since then. He was still a Knight of Dzemael and when the Warrior came back; so too did news of Nidhogg's return. Curiously, no one also mentioned where the Azure Dragoon had gone.  
Regardless, he was called to keep vigil in various areas of the city. He much preferred the days he was in the Brume. There was always something to do.  
But today was one of the days it was his turn to stand watch over a distant cousin of the Lord of Dzemael. The noble in question was a brat. A child in the form of a man. Erevard nearly ran to the Forgotten Knight after his watch was over.  
Then HE walked in.  
Erevard could not control himself.  
A barmaid screamed, and hands were on him immediately. "GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled, shoving a Hyur man off his back and wrestling off more attackers to his sides. An Elezen man was standing infront of him, his hands pushing his chest back. He spoke words to calm him, but Erevard focused on the Warrior on the floor.  
The Warrior clutched his bruising cheek with his right hand, wide-eyed and with tears in his eye above the cheek. Erevard grinned almost ear to ear.  
He did not look powerful and regal on the floor today.  
The man infront of him looked back and saw who Erevard focused on. "You big idiot!" He snapped back to Erevard. Something about his tone...  
Erevard realized he couldn't move anymore.  
"Take him in the back, I want to speak with him."  
The man infront of him was the tavernkeep.  
The men holding him down tried to shuffle him to the door next to the counter, but he firmly planted his boots to the ground.  
"I know what you did to the Ward, and I will NEVER forgive you, 'Warrior of Light'." Erevard pronounced his title as mockingly as he could, with as much venom as he could muster.  
The tavernkeep snarled at him, "Enough! Back! Now!" He pointed to the door and Erevard shoved the men holding him again. One let go and the others followed suit when Erevard raised his hands over his head.  
The tavern was silent safe for the crackling of fire and their boots stomping against the wood.  
The Warrior was still on the floor when Erevard looked back. He smiled at the Warrior.

The tavernkeep slammed the door behind him. He was quite smaller than Erevard, but he attempted to get up to his face anyway. "What in hells were you thinking!? PLEASE tell me you are drunk, at least! There is no way I can cover this up easily, nor can I allow that to happen again." He shoved Erevard angrily, but it did nothing. The smaller man went to pace around the room.  
The realization that he could be imprisoned for this hit him suddenly.  
"You're getting it now, aren't you, you big oaf!" The tavernkeep spat the words at him.  
"I..." Erevard stammered, "I wasn't thinking."  
The tavernkeep threw up his arms in mockery, "He wasn't thinking! Well isn't that a shock."  
Erevard realized today was a very, very bad day.


End file.
